


The Company of Wolves

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [1]
Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, La Femme Sakura, Schwarz - Freeform, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-21
Updated: 2004-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Company of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

  
Sakura was a sprinter. In school she could out-run anyone. No one could come near her.

She was running now, light-footed and free, the crowds parting magically before her. She felt she could fly. The police-car was still parked where she had seen it minutes before.

All she saw was a blur, and Schuldig was before her, the blow coming in so fast that passers-by walked on, unaware.

"Silly girl," he said cheerfully as Sakura folded into his arms. "Do you want to hurt my feelings?"

She walked slowly, painfully back, his arm about her, bound to earth once more.

  
* * *

  
"Get rid of her," Crawford said, and Sakura's legs felt like water.

"I'll do it," Farfarello said.

"Hold on. She amuses me," Schuldig said.

"You dragged the wrong girl out," Farfarello said. "You just want to pretend you meant to choose her."

Schuldig winked down at Sakura, as if they were conspirators.

"You'll be good, won't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"That's what I like to hear from girls." He turned back to Crawford. "Don't you think she'd make an adorable little killer?"

"She's your responsibility," Crawford said, sounding bored.

"My very own toy," Schuldig grinned.

Sakura thought she might vomit.

  
* * *

  
"Come on, hold it. It won't bite," Schuldig said, adjusting her grip on the gun. He grinned nastily. "Why not use that cop-show hold you had when you shot Fujimiya?"

She would _not_ cry. It only made him happier.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you, _Herzchen_. Now, make me proud and shoot that fucker in the head."

She pulled the trigger and the gun jerked in her hand. Schuldig pursed his lips.

"You missed. Try again. _Squeeze_ the trigger."

She wanted to live. She fired. The crudely drawn target's head exploded.

" _Good_ girl!" Schuldig crowed.

She would not cry.

 

 **_  
_ **

 


End file.
